Network Transmission: Pokemon Style
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: A Pokemon remake of Megaman Network Transmission, and my first fanfiction. Features a Megaman OC that is actually a Pokemon! Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Strange Creatures

Out in the net, Megaman was surrounded by viruses. The viruses paused from attacking just to angrily growl at him, Megaman just shot each and every one of them a death glare. The horde of viruses then charged toward him, too bad for them that their foe had planned for that. "Sword Battle Chip, in! Download!" His NetOp, Lan, slot in a battlechip and with one swipe, Megaman deleted all the viruses as they all foolishly charged from the front. "That was just stupid" Megaman said about how the viruses just ran straight to their deaths. Lan and Megaman had received an email from Maylu saying that Roll was missing. They went out to the net to look for her, even though they weren't supposed to because of a virus going around, the Zero Virus. Megaman continued onward but suddenly tripped on something. The object went up in the air and landed on Megaman's head and bounced off. Megaman looked at the ball for a moment. He got up from the cyberworld floor and picked it up. The ball was in a blue capsule that was adorned in stickers that looked like blue fire and blue and pink bubbles. Curious about the ball as well, Lan asked "What the hell is that?" Megaman continued to look at the ball and answered "How should I know?" The navi then started throwing the ball up in the air and catching it in his hand, it was when he dropped it did it reveal its surprise. It opened up and a blue dragon came out. Megaman and Lan just stared, surprised that a dragon was trapped in the ball. It also had a purple belly and horns, black wings, a pink bow on its right horn, a red heart on its right leg, and what appeared to be blue fire on the tip of its tail. It opened it eyes, which were green, and snorted in Megaman's direction. He only looked back at the dragon like if he were having a staring contest with the beast. Lan was getting ready to slot in a battlechip when Megaman quickly said "Wait!" He put the chip away for later use as Megaman continued the "staring contest" unaware that the dragon was telepathically talking to him. "Lan, this dragon is some sort of creature called a Pokemon. Her name is BlueDragon, and she's a Charizard" Megaman told to his brother. BlueDragon approached and gave Megaman a lick on the cheek. He noticed how cold her breath was, expecting it to be fiery hot. "She also says she isn't a normal Charizard, since their supposed to be associated with the element of fire, but she's water" Megaman added. Megaman gave BlueDragon a pat on the nose and told her to follow, but not before picking up the dropped Pokeball. They then found Roll, she was with another strange creature which BlueDragon told him she was a Pachirisu. The Pachirisu looked in their direction and electricity sparked from its body while it growled. Roll, hearing the crackling from the electricity, asked it "What's wrong Rosy?" she asked the shiny Pachirisu. Roll looked in the direction Rosy was growling and got the white and pink electric squirrel to calm down. Megaman ran up to Roll and asked why she didn't return home. Roll told him that there was no way for her to return because a huge fire was blocking her way. She tried to find a way around the flames but couldn't, and needed the help of Rosy to get away from the flames when she really did get lost. Megaman agreed to find what's causing the fire and promised to put out the flames. After the conversation, Megaman and BlueDragon went to the burning area..

------------------------------------------------------

Review if you like it, or if there are mistakes as I haven't done a new game in my Network Transmission game in over a year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Net on Fire

Megaman and the newly acquired Charizard looked out into the blazing area. The entire place was experiencing a flashover! BlueDragon caught the glimpse of something and growled. Megaman turned to look and there was Fireman causing the fire! Even worse, he wasn't alone as a dog like creature was helping him. "There! Lan, see that guy over there!" Megaman pointed to Fireman and the dog. Using telepathy, BlueDragon explains "That's a Houndoom, a fire doberman!" the horned dog took notice, but chose to continue following alongside the fire Navi. "…Fireman!? He was a WWW Navi! He started the fire!" Lan exclaimed. BlueDragon was tempted to just flyover and attack them, but she chose to stay with Megaman. Megaman then said "But the WWW doesn't exist anymore…!?" "Either way, if it's Fireman, we can't just let it slide! Let's go, Megaman and BlueDragon!" BlueDragon roared towards the two fire hazards which got a howl from the Houndoom as a reply. The two went ahead, only to find their path blocked by several viruses. Megaman had battle chips to fight with while BlueDragon was a fire and water expert. Oddly, despite being given Heat Armor Megaman didn't see the need to use it as the viruses were not fire elemental. They then found out why Roll couldn't get back to Maylu's PC. BlueDragon just snorted ice mists while Lan and Megaman talked, obviously disinterested in the conversation. She just stomped a nearby Mettaur and swallowed it whole, not realizing the uneasy look she was getting from Megaman. BlueDragon just shrugged it off. Further into the burning net BlueDragon stopped Megaman from continuing to warn him "There's a fire element virus energized by the blaze up ahead, be careful!" Megaman told Lan about the warning which Megaman then remembered about the Heat Armor Roll gave him. "Good idea, Megaman!" With the armor equipped he and the Charizard met face to face with an enraged Spiky. It growled menacingly at them, not impressing either of the two. Megaman, tired of its insipid growling, threw a Wrecker chip at its face to get it to shut it while BlueDragon finished it off with Ice Beam. Falling platforms could have easily been passed by, had it not been BlueDragon won't let Megaman ride on her back over the inferno, so he had to run to the over side. There they found Fireman. "Hahaha. I'm gonna burn you up!" the threat didn't really cause any sort of worried look on BlueDragon, in fact, she was already bored of seeing him. He then taps a Pokeball that was on the ground and, in a display of black smoke and red fire, out comes the Houndoom they saw before. They both glared at each other, preparing for the fight to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter has exact dialogue from the game, though not all of it is. By the way, all the Pokemon have pokeballs with seals on them (in the Houndoom's case, the black smoke and red fire seals). Hope everyone who reads it enjoys, and my only request is to let me know your reading this by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fireman and Blitz

"Heheheheeee… Burn, burn!" The Houndoom looked toward Fireman and shot an "Are you crazy?" look, but not getting a single response from him so the Pokemon continued to menacingly glare at his foes. "Stop! Fireman!" Megaman called out to Fireman, which Fireman replied "Hmm? Who do you think you are, getting in me and Blitz's way…!" revealing the Houndoom's name. Blitz barked in an I-agree-with-him way. Lan questioned Fireman "What are you doing!? You working for the WWW again!?" BlueDragon lost interest in a conversation again and went to Blitz to question the Houndoom. Blitz roared at BlueDragon and caused her to back up. She was beginning to doze off into a daydream when she heard "Battle Routine! Set!" "Execute!" she immediately looked to Megaman. Blitz attacked with Flamethrower to Megaman which BlueDragon put out with Water Gun. Megaman then used Shotgun on Fireman which got a direct hit and he attacked back with Firearm. Megaman slid under the attack while BlueDragon flew up and used Blizzard on Fireman, hitting him on the arm. Blitz charged forward with a prepared Fire Fang to BlueDragon, but is countered by Megaman's AquaSword. BlueDragon flies up to Fireman ready to Ice Fang him when Fireman flares up and cancels BlueDragon's attack. Megaman ran up to Fireman with another AquaSword and, humiliatingly for Fireman, deletes him. (For fucks sake! Two hits from an AquaSword can delete this fucker, and once again, two hits take him down in this fic). BlueDragon flew around acrobatically while Lan called out "We did it…!" Megaman then added "Yeah, at least that will stop the damage from spreading anymore. Now all we have to do is leave it to the Center to put out the fire". "Aaaahhh! My Fireman!" Megaman and the two Pokemon looked toward the direction of a second screen appearing. Lan angrily asked the second person "Match! What the fuck are you thinking! How could you!" Match answered "I didn't do a thing! Fireman went crazy and did all this himself!" "I can't believe that!" Lan responded, getting an agreeing chuff from BlueDragon. "I serious! I've been looking for him all this time, check the records!" While the humans and Navi talked, BlueDragon heard whining and turned to Blitz. Blitz was crying from seeing Fireman get deleted. BlueDragon started tearing from sympathy she felt for the Houndoom, even though it was an enemy. She approached the black furred Pokemon but stop when she heard "All right, get the data and then let's jack out, Megaman!" Megaman replied with "OK! Got it!" He then turned to BlueDragon, but felt Blitz pawing at him with a sad face, holding his pokeball. Megaman just looked toward BlueDragon, who gave a nod, and asked the Houndoom "Do you want to come along with us, Blitz?" The Houndoom barked happily and gave the pokeball to Megaman. He returned the two Pokemon into their pokeballs (after some problems figuring out how) and jacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like Megaman gets to keep Blitz, also, Copyright for the Megaman characters goes to Capcom, Pokemon goes to Nintendo, and BlueDragon is mine


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Vaccine?

Back at the PET, Megaman was feeling kinda squished by BlueDragon and Blitz, who decided to come out, but he still managed to be able to talk to Lan and Yuuichiro. As usual, BlueDragon completely ignored them, focusing on the staring Houndoom.

Blitz did overhear something about a vaccine for some virus but he thought "Fuck it…" The staring continued as BlueDragon tried to ignore him, but just had to hit him once with her tail.

But before a fight could break out, Megaman looked to the two and told them "There's something wrong with a friend of mine, you both want to come along?" The both immediately nodded and returned to their pokeballs, but not before Blitz managed to give BlueDragon a razz. Megaman just shrugged it off (not before the anime sweat drop).

The viruses seemed much easier now since they had Blitz around. He kept biting them to shreds and burning them with Flamethrower just for kicks, obviously a little pyromaniacal. He also kept trying to burn BlueDragon occasionally only to have her dodge and the fire would always hit Megaman.

'If he hits me one more time, I'm gonna…" but before Megaman could finish his mental sentence he was once again torched by Blitz. Megaman just got really pissed and grabbed Blitz by the throat and started choking him while saying "Why you little…" All the while BlueDragon just laughed at the doberman Pokémon's misfortune.

"Cut it out Megaman! What about Gutsman!" Lan had reminded Megaman. Megaman just let Blitz go and that's when Blitz bit his arm which caused the two of them to end up fighting each other. "Lan just sighed as BlueDragon just continued to laugh her ass off.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a little humor for everyone. I had a short moment of writer's block and will be switching my updates between this fic and RockGlaceon EXE. Be sure to check that one too!


End file.
